1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a simulation of a hardware model and a software program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a system in which hardware and software coexist is developed, the simulation of the whole system of the hardware and the software is performed. A high-speed simulator may be required to develop a system of high quality in a short period of time.
The related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-18623 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-215703.